Paint Me a Better Tomorrow
by FullReverse
Summary: Basketball AU - It isn't easy for Percy and Leo to lead their basketball team, the Elysium Elites, when they lost Luke, the best captain they ever had, the year prior. But with the help of Nico, Jason, and surprisingly, Octavian, they will turn their mishaps into an advantage. And hopefully, find love along the way. Slash. Nicercy, Jason/Leo, and Luke/Octavian. ON HIATUS
1. Warm Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians fandom. Nor, do I wish to. Once upon a time I may have, but now, I have enough on my hands as it is. I don't think I can handle such a franchise on my belt. I'll leave it to Rick Riordan for now. **

**Author's Note: This is (yet again) another story for Takara Phoenix's (Takara_Phoenix on AO3) Nicercy Summer Contest. I said that I would write a Harry Potter story (wince), but I didn't have any ideas to follow through. The foundation was there, but I just couldn't write it. So, I ended up writing this story. It was originally meant to be the plot of an original fiction that I was saving until I was a much better writer, but the temptation was too great. I just had to write it into a fanfiction. I couldn't help myself. (haha)**

**Also, this story will contain sports, mainly basketball. I am not an expert on basketball myself, but I know enough to keep this story going. If I ever use a term incorrectly, please tell me and I will try to fix it. Some of the ideas (mainly the basketball ones) comes from Kuroko no Basket and real basketball combined.**

**Warnings: Characters That Are Out Of Character, Language, Slash, BL (boy's love).**

**Status: 1 out of ? chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>FullReverse Presents...<strong>

**Paint Me a Better Tomorrow**

**I. Warm Up**

* * *

><p>It was a given rule that men - or boy, in general, were not adorable, cute, or anything associated with those words at any given time, but for once, Percy had to make an exception. As he watched his best friend, Leo Valdez, openly stare at the new transfer student with unblinking eyes and a crimson blush dusting his cheeks, he couldn't help, but think that Leo was - dare he say it - cute. Adorable, even. (Or probably in his case, <em>adorakable.<em>) It was endearing (and, amusing) to see Leo so fixated on a guy he had just met. They hadn't even spoken to the guy yet and he was already blushing like no tomorrow.

Percy was positive that Cupid had made an early visit this year with Leo Valdez as his primary target. And as per usual, he had great aim. Percy had to admit that the new transfer student was stimulating to the eyes, to say the least. And to top it all off, the guy was just Leo's type. Tall, handsome, blonde-haired, blue-eyed, and simply gorgeous. _'Why can't Cupid hit me with some of that?' _he wondered idly, before quickly pushing the thought away. He snorted at his wishful thinking. _'As if that could ever happen to me.' _

Snapping out of his thoughts, Percy glanced over at Leo, who was still transfixed with the new guy. His blush had increased two-fold and Percy could see why. Brilliant blue eyes stared back at Leo with an amused expression, similar to the one he had on hyis face. He looked away from the intense staring contest, not wanting to intrude, and found himself gazing into piercing black eyes. Percy gulped and turning away. His eyes met with Leo's and they shared a blush.

"Gods, what was that?" Leo asked. Percy just laughed and smiled knowingly, adding to Leo's embarrassment.

"Man," he complained. "What a cliche way to start the school year."

. . .

"America is such an interesting place." remarked Jason with a smirk. "I never boys could be so adorable." His best friend, Nico di Angelo, just shook his head.

"That's because you're too busy staring at their ass, instead of their face," he drawled, earning a shrug from his best friend. "But, you have to admit, the boys were surprisingly cute." His eyes flitted back over to the other two, namely the taller one with iridescent sea-green eyes. He was cute, very cute, with the delicate blush decorating his cheeks when he glanced the Italian's way and held eye contact, then looked away shyly. Nico had to admit, American boys are cute, possibly even more than Italian boys.

"Mr. Nico di Angelo and Jason Grace, I presume," he heard a deep voice address and turned around to face the person. He was met with a kindly man with shaggy hair, dressed in a tweed jacket. The man was sitting in a wheelchair, smiling at them, with a clipboard in hand.

"Yes, sir. I am Nico," he introduced. Gesturing to Jason, he said, "This is my best friend, Jason."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," Jason replied with an incline of his head. The man smiled, replying in kind.

"Likewise, Mr. Grace. It is my pleasure to have the two of you here at Elysium High. My name is Mr. Brunner, but you may call me Chrion. I am the principal of this school, along with Lupa, my co-principal. How are you liking everything so far?"

Jason shrugged. "The school isn't so bad. We haven't gotten the opportunity to walk around so much, so we can't really form an opinion yet."

"But, it is different from what we're used to," Nico added.

Chiron nodded in understanding. "Do you need any help with anything or is everything set?"

"Do you, by any chance," Jason inquired, "have a basketball club?"

"Of course," the principal replied affirmatively. "Here at Elysium High, we organize a broad selection of extra-curricular programs, including sports."

"Awesome," answered Jason with a wide grin. "The two of us were hoping to join the club."

"it's a little late," Chiron noted. "But, I'll see what I can do. Percy, the captain, and Leo, the co-captain, haven't decided on the positions as far as I know and they're always open for experienced players."

Jason and Nico shared a smile. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now, if you excuse me, Lupa is paging me." He unclipped a walkie-talkie, murmuring in to the receiver. With a nod, Chiron rolled away, leaving a bemused Jason and Nico behind.

"He seems.. nice," commented Jason, after a pause. Nico nodded.

"True," he agreed. "So, you're really joining basketball with me? I thought you loved soccer."

Jason smirked. "Of course, I am. Soccer had been fun, but basketball is still my favorite sport of all time. And, I also saw the cute boy from earlier wearing a basketball jersey. I want to test his skills."

"His skills?" Nico wondered. "Or, his ass?"

Jason chuckled. "A little of both, I guess, but mostly, his skills. What about you? What position are you aiming for?"

"Small forward," Nico replied. "It's been a while since I've played in the position, but it's still my favorite position."

"That's what she said," Jason quipped.

Nico just rolled the eyes and glanced at his watch. "We should hurry. First period is starting soon."

"Who do we have first?"

"A Ms. Hestia for AP Literature."

"Great," Jason said, making a face. Literature was no his favorite subject.

"Come on. Let's go." Nico began walking towards room 13, where class was being held. A quick glance behind told him that Jason was still rooted in place. "Grace.."

"I'm going. I'm going. Don't get your panties in a twist."

"Shut up." _'Bastard."_

_. . ._

"Alright then class, when you hear your name, raise your hand and say 'here'." Hestia glanced at the first name on the list. "Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano."

"Here."

"Silena Beauregard."

"Here."

"Charles Beckendorf."

"Here."

"Luke Castellan."

"Here." The same routine continued on, until she reached a pair of names that was recently added to the list.

"Nico di Angelo."

"Here." A strong Italian accent was evident in his voice. Multiple poorly-hidden sighed from the female population could be heard and she couldn't help, but roll her eyes. She wasn't one to judge, but if all it took was an accent and good looks to make them swoon, then the girls of their generation were shallow and fickle.

"Jason Grace."

"Here." A different, slight subtle accent was present in his voice. Cue the breathless sighs. The Literature teacher rolled her eyes once again and directed her attention to the new students.

"Welcome to the class, Nico and Jason," she announced with a warm smile. "If you don't know already, I am Ms. Hestia, but you call me Hestia. I will be your homeroom, as well as your AP Literature teacher." Nico and Jason nodded, returning her smile politely.

"Alright then, c;ass is about to begin. Please turn to page 57 in your textbook." She smiled when the students immediately opened her books and gigled softly when she saw two of her favorite students (she really shouldn't have favorites, especially one month into school, but who really cares, anyways?), Percy and Leo, trying to discreetly hide the fact that they were staring at the back of the new students' heads, who were consequentially (read: purposefully) placed in front of them. _'This is going_ _to be an interesting year,' _she thought. Hestia caught a glimpse of a faint blush on Percy and Leo's cheeks and quickly stifled a laugh. It was going to be interesting year, alright. There was no doubt about it.

. . .

'So, their names are Nico di Angelo and Jason Grace," Leo said, setting down his tray of food beside Percy's. "You think they're dating?"

Percy shook his had. "I highly doubt it. They seem more like best friends."

"I heard that they're both joining basketball," he added. Percy stared at him in suspicion.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked.

Leo grinned. "I heard from one of the cheerleaders, who overheard one of the teachers talking about it. I don't know if it's true, but I hope so."

"Only you, Leo, only you," Percy said, shaking his head with a smile. They shared laugh, before digging into their lunch.

"Is it alright if we sit here?" They heard a voice, obviously Italian (and, sexy, Percy added), ask. "Everywhere else is full." Percy and Leo looked up to meet the eyes of Nico and Jason. They blushed and nodded. After Percy managed to find his voice, he said, "Sure, go ahead. There's plenty of room." The two transfer students smiled, taking much care to wink at them, before sitting down. They received twin blushes in return and shared a smirk.

"My name is Nico, by the way," the Italian introduced with a smile. "And, this is my best friend, Jason."

"Hi, I'm Leo Valdez," Leo replied, trying to hide his inner turmoil that they were actually talking to them. "And, this is my friend, Percy Jackson." For once, Percy refrained from saying anything, just opting to nod at the transfer students. His heart was already beating as hard as it was because of Nico's (could he say heated?) gaze. If he spoke, he feared that it would leap out of his chest and declare his crush on the guy.

"Weren't you two in our first period?" Nico asked, striking up conversation. He saw the way Percy (was it Percy?) staring at him and smirked roguishly at the cutie. The boy developed a light blush and broke eye contact, averting his eyes back to his lunch.

"Umm.. yeah" Leo answered. "So, what brings you America? It's not everyday we have European transfer students over here." He mentally patted himself on the back for managing to speak eloquently - or at least, to some extent - in front of Jason.

"We just a change in scenery," Nico replied with a shrug. "Our parents had a job offer here and took the opportunity to bring the family here."

"We weren't exactly ecstatic on the sudden move, but it's actually not that bad," continued Jason.

"So, how do you like America so far?" Percy gathered up the courage to ask. It was hard enough with the guy bringing a blush to his cheeks with a single smile. _'Damn you, Nico, and the gods who made you gorgeous.' _

"It's a really nice country," Jason said, "with lots of great views." He gave Leo a pointed look and the boy immediately knew what the other was implying. The Latino blushed crimson and looked away, while Jason just chuckled lowly.

"America is much different from Italy," Nico admitted. "But, I love the people here. So unlike back home. It's refreshing not having to always act proper and stiff around people.

"So back in Italy, you were _hard_-pressed to act properly?" Leo asked, grinning stupidly at his horrible pun. He just couldn't help himself. Really, he couldn't. The temptation was just too great. And, it also helped lighten the mood.

Beside him, Nico and Jason burst out laughing. After a moment of trying to stifle his laughter, Percy joined in, as well. Leo and Percy visibly relaxed and they shared a smile. _'This isn't so bad, after all.'_

"One question, though," Jason said, after his bout of laughter. "Do you know where we can find the captain of the basketball team, along with the co-captain? Chiron told us to find them."

Percy allowed his a smirk, which Nico found quite sexy. "You're looking right at them. What do you need?_"_

"You're _that _Percy?" Jason barely seemed to grasp the idea. He didn't think that the boy who Nico seemed to be attracted to could be the captain of anything, let alone a basketball team.

Leo laughed. "Which other Percy would he be? Now then, how may we help you?"

"We want to join the team," Nico answered confidently. "Or at least, try out."

"Have you played before?"

"We have been playing since we were little kids," Nico replied with a smirk.

"And, we were on our old school's basketball team before we left," Jason added.

"What positions do you play?"

"Small forward," was Nico's reply.

"Power forward," Jason answered. "That good enough for you?"

"We'll see," came Percy's cryptic reply. "Words don't mean anything, unless there are actions to back it up. We'll see you on the court in 6th period." He stood up and grabbed his lunch, smiling at Jason and Nico. With a small nod, he and Leo left the table, murmuring to each other.

"What do you think, Perce?" Leo asked, as he tossed the disposable lunch tray into a bin.

"They have the physique," Percy commented, smirking. "But, we have to see if their skills as really as they say. This makes things a lot more interesting, though. Very interesting."

* * *

><p>Basketball Terminology -<p>

Fadeaway: A fadeaway or fall-away in basketball is a jump shot taken while jumping backwards, away from the basket. (Taken from Wikipedia)

Small Forward : The small forward, colloquially known as the three, is one of the five positions in a regulation basketball game and is commonly abbreviated "SF". Small forwards are typically somewhat shorter, quicker, and leaner than power forwards and centers, but on occasion are just as tall. The small forward position is considered to be perhaps the most versatile of the five main basketball positions. Small forwards are primarily responsible for scoring points and also often as secondary or tertiary rebounders behind the power forward and center. (Taken from Wikipedia)

Power forward (PF) is a position in the sport of basketball. The position is referred to in playbook terms as the four position and is commonly abbreviated "PF". It has also been referred to as the "post" position. Power forwards play a role similar to that of center in what is called the "post" or "low blocks". They typically play offensively with their backs towards the basket and position themselves defensively under the basket in a zone defense or against the opposing power forward in man-to-man defense. The power forward position entails a variety of responsibilities, one of which is rebounding. (Taken from Wikipedia)

That's all for the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and tell me how it went. Was it good? Was it bad? Was there something that I could have added? Could have taken out? Please review. I would appreciate the feedback. Have a nice day.

This is FullReverse. Until next time...


	2. Try-Outs

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonder franchise that is the Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That all goes to Rick Riordan, though now, I think I want a piece of the property. I am in need of some money, not much, just enough to keep me from being broke. Lol, just kidding. Rick Riordan can keep the franchise. I am good with writing fanficiton. At least here, I can spread the mutual Nicercy love everywhere. C:**

**A/N: So, I am back again with the second chapter. I was absolutely amazed by the number of favorites, follows, and reviews (maybe not so much that, but I was still happy). I was so surprised to see this story so well like, especially when I wrote it on a whim. **

**Note: Title has been changed. The previous title was written on a whim. This one seemed more practical. I don't know why. :3**

**Warnings: Language, Characters That Are Out Of Character, etc.**

**Status: 2 chapters out of ?.**

**FullReverse presents...**

* * *

><p><strong>Paint Me a Better Tomorrow<br>**

**II. Try-Outs**

* * *

><p>"Are you really letting two <em>transfers <em>join the basketball team?" The words "transfers" was said in a tone of disgust. Percy turned around in the midst of taking out his books from his backpack and shrugged, though the dark gleam in his eyes said otherwise about his nonchalant manner.

"Why not? They obviously seem like experienced players. I don't see anything bad about it," he said with a hint of a smile. "Nico seems nice." The last sentence was quietly spoken, barely above a whisper. It was embarrassing, but he couldn't stop thinking about the Italian. It made him blush just picturing the guy's gorgeous smile and piercing gaze that seemed to stare straight into your soul. Gods, he was whipped.

"Oh, seaweed brain," he heard a familiar voice chide. He turned to see Annabeth sitting across from him, shaking her head. "You only met him today and you're already smitten with him." Percy's face exploded in a rosy pink hue.

"No, I'm not," he denied fervently. "I am not!"

Annabeth just continued to shake her head. "Just keep thinking that, seaweed brain. You and I know well enough that I'm right and you're just in denial."

Percy pouted and crossed his arms, knowing fully well that he couldn't win. "You know me too well."

"Of course, I do," Annabeth replied with a laugh. "I've been with you and Leo ever since preschool."

"That means nothing," Percy dismissed. "I can't do the same with you."

Annabeth shrugged. "It's a woman thing, then." The _you really are just that oblivious _was left unsaid.

Percy just shook his head, rolling his eyes. Changing the subject, he casually added, "Did you hear about Jason, Nico's best friend?"

"I know what you're doing," Annabeth realized with a glare.

Percy just stared innocently at her. "I don't know what you're talking about." Annabeth made a face, sighing in defeat.

"Fine. What about Jason?" She knew that Percy was doing this to lose her focus on him and it irritated her greatly, but there was really nothing she could do. _'He's too stubborn for his own good.' _Not only that, but she knew that being in the spotlight bothered him, so she decided not to press any further. At least, for the moment, anyways.

"Leo has a crush on him," Percy informed. Annabeth grinned.

"Like how you have a crush on Nico?" she teased. Percy gave "the look," the one he always had when he was annoyed and she deflated. "Sorry, seaweed brain. Couldn't resist. Now, back to Leo."

"So, Leo had a crush on Jason," continued Percy, almost gleefully. "And, the guy is dropping hints that he likes him back."

Annabeth grinned. "Guess you're not the only one with a case of love at first sight."

"Love at first sight?" Percy repeated, seemingly incredulous. "You can't be serious, Annabeth." Love at first sight sounded wonderful, but it was too wonderful, too whimsical. Lust at first sight, or even simple attraction would be better ways to describe it.

"Oh, Percy. I'm dead serious." He groaned. '_And, that's what I'm worried about.'_

"You're in love."

"I am not in love with Nico," he declared a little too loudly. A book fell to the floor with a thud and Percy looked up to see the whole class staring at him. He blushed at the scrutinizing gaze and shrunk back against his seat, trying to make himself appear as small as possible.

"What are you looking at?" Annabeth yelled, defending Percy. "You heard nothing. This is none of your business." The class nodded mutely, fearing the wrath of the blonde. Everyone knew of Annabeth's infamous temper when provoked and would rather not be on the receiving end of it. They shuddered at memory of Luke Castellan's bout with Annabeth's anger. He couldn't sit down for a week.

"Thanks, wise girl."

"No problem, seaweed brain," she dismissed with a smile. "Now, back to you. Don't deny it. You may have escaped the subject earlier, but I'm not letting you get away so easily again. You are in love with Nico."

"I am not in love with him," Percy denied once again. "I don't even like him _that _much.

"Your mind thinks one thing, but your heart and that blush on your face say otherwise." Percy reached up to touch his cheeks and found them to be warm. _'Dammit, traitorous body.' _

"Okay," he said. "So, what if I do like him? There's no way he'll like me back." _'And, I don't even know if this is like, let alone love. What if it's just lust or infatuation? And, I don't even know if the guy is gay or bisexual.' _

Annabeth shook her head, rolling her eyes. "And, there you go again. Acting so pessimistic. There's always a chance. You know that."

"But…" Percy couldn't seem to find the words to express his worry.

"But, what?" Annabeth pressed. Percy shook his head.

"It's nothing." _'Damn right, it's nothing,' _Annabeth thought sarcastically. _'This crush of yours is nothing special.' _

"What is it? I know there's something troubling you, seaweed brain."

Percy sighed resignedly. There was no escaping it now. "What if he's straight?"

"With you being as delectable as you are, there is no way any guy wouldn't go gay for you."

"Annabeth! Be serious!"

"Sorry," she apologized, not sounding sorry at all. "Just don't stress over it. He may be straight. He may be bi. He may be pansexual for all you know. We won't know until we find out."

"How will we find out?" Percy asked. _'When did Annabeth get so positive?' _ "I can't just ask for his sexuality in the middle of practice. I don't want to see his reaction when I pop the question."

"That's not how you do it, seaweed brain. You have no tact," Annabeth chided with a teasing smile. "You have to soften the guy first, then pop the question."

"Annabeth!"

"Sorry, sorry," she said, still not sounding apologetic. "Couldn't help myself."

"You can never help yourself," Percy muttered. Annabeth just smiled at him. She loved teasing him. He had the funniest reactions.

'So, are you going to ask him?" she pressed, watching him closely.

Percy shook his head. "You're not help. I'm not going to ask him. There are others way to know what his sexual orientation is other that just asking him. And besides, Mr. Apollo is here."

"Percy.."

"No, I really mean it," he said, pointing towards the front of the class. A striking blonde with brilliant blue eyes in a dashing suit walked up to the front desk, a mega-watt smile plastered on his face. "Apollo just arrived." Annabeth looked up to see the boy was right and glared at the boy.

"This discussion isn't over," she hissed. "We'll talk later. You're not avoiding this."

Percy just smiled innocently, waving at her. "Bye, Annabeth. You should get to your seat before the bell rings."

"This isn't over, Percy." Percy nodded and sighed, as he watched Annabeth slink towards her seat. _'I know, Annabeth, I know. But, what can I do? There's no way he'll like me back, if I have feelings for him, that is. I don't stand a chance, anyways.'_

. . .

"Hey, Jackson, Valdez," Coach La Rue called, his voice gruff. "We need to talk." Percy and Leo jogged up to the man, panting softly. They had been running their laps around the gym, before Ares called them up.

"What's up, coach?"

"Don't what's up ne, Valdez," Ares growled. "What's this I hear about letting transfer join the team?" His face was flushed with anger, purpling to a hideous puce. Percy gulped, making a mental not to piss off Ares or his daughter, Clarisse.

He frowned. "Who said anything about them joining the team yet? They're just trying out. After try outs, we'll see where their abilities lie."

"Good. I don't want to hear any more of this bullshit from anyone, you hear me? I've had enough to deal with as it is. If I hear one peep from anyone concerning your team that isn't a compliment, your position as captain.." Here, he paused and glanced at Leo. "And co-captain, will be questioned. I expect nothing less than perfect, especially when Nike is not here. You hear me?"

"Yes, sir," Percy and Leo chimed, saluting the man. Ares nodded at the two of them, seemingly satisfied, and walked off. _'Probably to scare the freshmen,' _Percy mused with a snort.

"I expect nothing less than perfect," Leo mimicked, standing tall and sporting an angry expression, though he couldn't make himself turn purple. It was anyone's guess how one could turn such a hideous shade of purple. "Blah. Blah. Blah."

"Don't listen to him," Percy said, rolling his eyes. "Coach he may be, but it's in name only. And besides, he isn't even our coach. We just have to wait until Coach Nike gets back. Then, he'll be shipped back to football."

"Serves them right," Leo remarked. "Someone needs to tell them that just because they're in the football team doesn't mean that they rule the school." Percy nodded in agreement. Football players were usually extremely cock with the rare exception of a few genuinely nice guys. It gave a bad reputation to those in sports.

"Hey, captain," Frank Zhang, one of the soon-to-be-centers, addressed. "There are two people looking for you."

"Who are they?" Percy's eyes narrowed curiously.

Frank shrugged. "I don't know. They never said their name."

"What do they look like?" Leo asked.

"Umm… one was a blonde with blue eyes and a black-haired guy with black hair, pretty generic if you ask me," the Asian described. "Oh! And, one of them was Italian. He has a strong accent." _'Not so generic, after all,' _ Leo mused. _'How anyone can call those two generic is beyond me, but then again, Frank is straight.' _

"Nico and Jason," Percy murmured. "So, they're here." A smirk curved his lips.

The tall Asian stared at Percy in confusion. "Who's here?"

"Those two," Leo said with a shrug, "are trying out to be a small forward and a power forward on our team. The gods know we need the members."

Everyone knew that the Elites were strong, but small. Their numbers were never more than the bare minimum of 10. And this year, it had been only 8 people who signed up to join the team. They needed two more to make a full roster and a month into school, there seemed to be no hope. At least, not until Nico and Jason came to Elysium. _'Now, we have a chance,' _Percy thought. _'To claim our throne once again and to get revenge.'_

"If those two make the team," Percy speculated, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as if in thought. "We can reclaim our throne." He gently released his lip and smirked. "The Elites will reign again."

"There's no way we'll lose to anyone," Leo added. "Especially not to the Titans."

The Titans basketball team belongs to Tartarus Academy, one of the notoriously rich schools known to buy their way through championships. Their members have skill - at least, to some extent – but, they mostly replied on dirty tricks and unsportsmanlike conduct to win games. Every member of the team had been ejected out a game at least once, if not more. There hasn't been a player on the enemy team left unharmed in years. No one escaped the game unscathed, whether hurt physically or emotionally.

Last year in Percy and Leo's sophomore year, their captain at the time, Luke Castellan, had been seriously injured by Kronos, the Titan's own captain, and hadn't been able to play basketball for months. Luke hadn't been the same since. He lost his spark and love for the game. It led him to quitting the team and basketball, vowing that he would never play again.

"They'll play for what they did to Luke," Percy declared. "We'll have our revenge."

"We'll crush them," Frank decided, glowering at the memory of their defeat. "Like, how they crushed us last year."

Percy grinned maliciously. "The Titans will pay. After all, revenge is a dish best served cold."

. . .

"Captain!" Connor and Travis Stoll exclaimed, encircling their arms around Percy's neck in an affectionate (and frankly, annoying) manner. They pulled him to the side with a grin.

"So, what's this we hear?" Connor asked, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously. "About the news transfer students trying out for the team."

"Not only that," Travis added. "But also trying out for our captain and co-captain's heart."

Percy blushed. "Where did you hear that? Did Annabeth tell you?"

"No, but you just did," the Stolls chimed, grinning when Percy glared at them.

"Jokes aside," Travis stated, his expression somber. "Do you think these guys have a chance?"

Percy shrugged. "They sure sound confident, but I'm not really sure. We can only hope. Did you… did you manage to convince Luke?"

Travis and Connor shook their heads miserably, a melancholy expression on their usually cheerful faces and their eyes downcast. "Luke.. he declined. He says that he's sorry, Percy, but he isn't going to play again. What happened last year destroyed him. It broke his spirit. He hates the sport now, Captain. There's nothing we can do." Percy had never seen the Stolls look so down. The loss of Luke had affected everyone, but it hurt the twins most of all. They had looked up to their half-brother, as had everyone on the team. It was saddening to see their captain, so strong and unyielding, break down before their very sight. The sight was beyond heart-breaking. They could only share their sentiments, as Luke was carried away on a stretched. They lost the championship that day, but they will never forget that it was the day they also lost Luke.

"No," Percy disagreed with a heavy heart, remembering their loss. "We can still get revenge. We'll beat the Titans fair and square for Luke. Maybe, just maybe, he'll get some of his passion for basketball back. God knows he loved the sport."

"Percy!" The said captain turned around upon hearing his name and swiftly caught the basketball sailing through the air. He nearly had a frontal face collision with the ball, but it was thanks to the basketball skills he had honed through many years of practice that he had managed to catch it in time.

"What the hell, Leo?"

"Sorry to spoil your moment with the Stolls, Captain, but we have try-outs to commence. The guys are getting impatient."

Percy nodded and headed towards the court, waving goodbye to the Stolls, who waved weakly back with a sad smile. He dribbled the ball, smirking slightly. He wanted to test and see if the guy were really as good as they say. It wasn't good to dwell on the past. Even if, it was Luke, his role model, his idol.

Upon reaching the court, Percy was met with a complaint.

"What took you so long?" Jason complained, while Nico just sighed. "I thought captains are supposed to be on time?"

"We were.."

"Slightly distracted discussing a few things," Leo interjected, sending Percy a pointed look. Their captain just smiled apologetically and glanced over at Jason and Nico with a grin.

"Now that, we are here. How about we start the try-outs?" he declared, dribbling the ball methodically. "We'll give you some to warm up. Then, we're going up against us." He held up a fist to Leo who met him with his own fist in a glorified fist bump. They shared a smirk and grinned determinedly at the pair of transfer students. This was going to be fun.

"Good luck with that. You'll need it," a voice snorted. Jason and Nico turned around to see a boy dressed in the Elites uniform of royal blue and sterling silver, leaning casually against the wall.

"And, you are?" Nico took a step forward to take a closer look at the guy. He noticed that the guy had his hair styled to one side and underneath the fringe was a black eye patch with a skull and crossbones design. He quirked an eyebrow, but decided not to question it.

"Ethan Nakamura," the boy replied with a smirk.

"So, Ethan Nakamura," Jason huffed. "What makes you say that?"

"Well," he drawled, crossing his arms. "Considering that Percy and Leo are the best we have, I'd say that's enough of an answer."

Jason snorted. "Maybe, you're just weak."

"Grace.." Nico warned softly. "Watch what you're saying."

"What?" he retorted. "Maybe, it's true. What if they are just weak?"

Ethan's eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't underestimate us. Percy and Leo may look weak to you, but I can assure you that they are not at all weak. We may have been stronger in the past with Luke still around, but we are still a hell lot stronger than you say we are."

"Don't mention his name," a voice growled. Loud footsteps echoed through the gym, causing Nico and Jason to turn around. A blonde with striking blue eues was glaring at them, dressed in the same uniform as Ethan. "And you, don't you dare call us weak. Even without _him, _we are still strong."

"Still can't say his name, can you?" Ethan noted, but his tone was not mocking. It was just sad.

"Quitters like him don't deserve my attention," the blonde huffed bitterly, crossing his arms angrily.

"I wouldn't blame him, Octavian," Ethan muttered. "Kronos did a number on him. No one can survive that and still say that they love basketball." He shuddered. "I know I wouldn't."

"But, he still left," the blonde, whom they learned was Octavian, sighed resignedly. "He left the team. He left his family. And most of all, he.." The _he left me _ was left unsaid, but it rang true in Ethan's ears. The Asian sighed and pulled Octavian away from the two transfer students. It already proved to be too much of an emotional day for his teammate.

But before he walked away, he said, "As I said before, I wish you good luck. You will need it. Percy and Leo aren't the easy opponents and neither are the rest of us." With that said, he walked away, pulling Octavian to where Percy and Leo were practicing, leaving a confused Jason and Nico behind.

"What the hell was that about?" Jason wondered. Nico shrugged and punched his best friend on the shoulder.

"Ow! What's that for? You punched my blocking arm, you bastard."

Nico frowned. "They might become our teammates one day. I know for a fact that they won't forget it. No one likes to be called weak, Jason."

"I know. I just.. the guy was acting cocky and it got on my nerves," Jason admitted, running a hand through his hair. "It kinda pissed me off, as if they were underestimating us."

"Maybe, we are a little," a voice interjected. "But, it's justified. You are up against two formidable opponents." Jason and Nico jumped in surprise. They turned to see yet another guy dressed in the Elites uniform, this time with smiling brown eyes and a stubble, grinning at them in amusement. He was spinning a basketball on his finger, balancing it delicately.

"Who the hell are you?" Jason asked, after he recovered from the scare. "And, don't do that. You scared me."

The boy chuckled. "My name is Grover Underwood. And, that was Ethan Nakamura and Octavian Simmons, in case you were wondering." He completely ignored Jason's last comment, much to the boy's chagrin.

"Who's Luke?" Nico wondered. "The two of them mentioned him once or twice."

Grover's expression fell, only to be replaced by a sad expression that was starting to get old. "Luke Castellan was our captain, the best we ever had, besides Percy. He quit last year due to a severe injury during our championship game. Luke hasn't been the same since. He lost his will to play the game and declared that he hated basketball."

"An injury and a loss did that to him?" inquired Jason. "I thought everyone on the team was strong. No offense."

"None taken," Grover dismissed. "Let's not talk about that. You have bigger things to worry about. You're up against Percy and Leo."

"So, we've been told," Jason noted dryly. "Countless times."

Grover chuckled. "You should practice. They are a force to be reckoned with, even without Luke."

"What positions do they play?"

"Shooting guard and point guard," Grover replied. "They shred through everyone's defense, like it's paper. You best be on your guard." He tossed Jason the ball. "Here, you can use this to practice. The half-court is ours. Have fun. And, good luck."

As Grover walked away to leave them to their practice, Jason groaned. "Why is everyone wishing us good luck?"

"Apparently," Nico replied, "we'll need it. Come on, let's go practice. God knows we need it." Jason nodded and tossed the ball seamlessly into the hoop. _Swish. _Nico caught the ball and dribbled to the three point line. He jumped backwards and threw the ball into a fadeaway shot. The Italian landed steadily on his feet and watched as the ball sailed through the hoop with a smirk. _'Perfect.' _

. . .

"Are you ready?" Percy asked, holding the basketball against his hip. He was already anticipating the battle, to see just how Jason and Nico were. He hoped that they would not disappoint.

"We're ready," Nico announced, as they took their places on the half-court.

"We will play for as long as is needed," Leo explained, cracking his neck and stretching exaggeratedly. "Until we can see the extent of your skill." Jason and Nico nodded, watching apprehensively, as Percy dribbled the ball rhythmically against the floor. He passed the ball to Leo and the game began.

The game was overwhelming to say the least. The other guys were right. They did need the good luck. Percy and Leo were forces to be reckoned with.

Percy was like a tidal wave, washing over the court. His movements were fluid, like a steadily flowing river. He was swift, but deadly, shooting the ball into the hoop from anywhere along the three-point line. It was hard to defend against him, since his reflexes were so quick, able to change directions in a matter of seconds, but it wasn't just him that posed as a problem. Leo was equally difficult to play against.

If Percy was a tidal wave, then Leo was a raging firestorm. His movements were unpredictable, but fluid nonetheless. He was obviously the playmaker, passing the ball to Percy with deadly accuracy at lightning speed. Right from the start, he had devised Percy to play a run and gun offensive style for this game. They had managed to break through their defense with some resistance and scored a multitude of points on them.

It was overall an overwhelming game to Percy and Leo's favor, but they had put up their best fight. Towards the end, they were able to block most of their attempts to shoot, letting only a few shots go through. It got a lot easier, once they got used to the style of play that Percy and Leo had, but they knew that it was only a matter of time before they switched up again, but luckily, the game had ended.

"Nice job," Percy congratulated, slightly panting from the exertion. "Not many people can keep up with our pace from the start. You did better than many of the people that have been pitted against us."

Jason stared at him hopefully. "So, does that mean?"

Percy nodded, smiling brightly. "Yes, that means that you made the team. Welcome to the Elites."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I may have used some terms wrong, so please correct me if I did.<strong>

**Basketball Terms Mention in this Chapter-**

**Center: **The **center**, colloquially known as the **five** or the **post**, is one of the standard positions in a regulation basketball game and is commonly abbreviated "C". The center is normally the tallest player on the team, and often has a great deal of strength and body mass as well. A typical NBA center is usually 6'9" (2.06 m) or taller.

In many cases, the center's primary role is to use his or her size to score and defend from a position close to the basket. A center who possesses size along with athleticism and skill constitutes an unparalleled asset for a team. The centers are also generally the players who are chosen to take jump balls.

**Power Forward: **Also known as the four position, the power forward plays a role similar to that of the center, down in the "post" or "low blocks". On offense, they are often the team's most versatile traveler, being able to score close to the basket while also being able to shoot mid-range jump shots from 12 to 18 feet from the basket. On defense, they are required to have the strength to guard bigger players close to the basket, while having the athleticism to guard quick players away from the basket. Most power forwards tend to be more versatile than centers since they can be part of plays, being that they are not always in the low block. In the NBA, power forwards usually range from 6 feet 8 inches (2.03 m) to 7 feet 0 inches (2.13 m).

**Small Forward: **The small forward (**SF**) is known as the **three** position. The small forward position is considered to be perhaps the most versatile of the main five basketball positions. Versatility is key for small forwards due to the nature of its role, which is sometimes similar to that of a power forward, but more often resembles the role of a shooting guard. Thus, the small forward and shooting guard positions are often interchangeable.

Small forwards have a variety of assets, such as quickness and strength inside. One common thread between all kinds of small forwards is an ability to "get to the line" and draw fouls by aggressively attempting (post up) plays, lay-ups, or slam dunks. As such, accurate foul shooting is a common skill for small forwards, many of whom record a large portion of their points from the foul line. Small forwards should be able to do a little bit of everything on the court, typically playing roles such as swingmen but also as point forwards and defensive specialists. Examples of well-known versatile small forwards include Kevin Durant and Lebron James. In the NBA, small forwards usually range from 6 feet 6 inches (1.98 m) to 6 feet 10 inches (2.08 m).

**Point Guard: **The point guard,[1] also known as the one, is typically the team's best ball handler and passer. Therefore, they often lead their team in assists and steals. They are often quick and are able to hit shots either outside the three-point line or in the paint, largely depending on the player's skill level. Point guards are looked upon as the "floor general" or the "coach on the floor". They should study the game and game film to be able to recognize the weaknesses of the defense, and the strengths of their own offense. They are responsible for directing plays, making the position equivalent to that of play-making midfielder in association football, setter in volleyball, quarterback in American football, or center in ice hockey. Good point guards increase team efficiency and generally have a high number of assists. An example of point guard is Chris Paul who leads his team in assists. Point guards are often shorter or smaller players. They are often referred to as dribblers or play-makers. Point guards have to be good at dribbling. In the NBA, point guards usually range from 6 feet 0 inches (1.83 m) to 6 feet 4 inches (1.93 m).

**Shooting Guard: **The shooting guard, also known as the two, is usually one of the team's most versatile players, being bulky like the Forwards, yet fast like the Point Guard. Besides being able to shoot the ball, shooting guards tend to have good ball handling skills and the ability to drive the ball to the net, often creating their own shots off the dribble. A versatile shooting guard will have good passing skills, allowing him to assume point guard responsibilities. A well known shooting guard, Dwyane Wade has a unique style of scoring points where he dribbles the ball towards the defender and comes to a sudden stop. Wade then steps back to create space and shoots the shot to score. On defense, shooting guards are often tasked with defending the opponent's strongest perimeter threat. In the NBA, shooting guards usually range from 6 feet 4 inches (1.93 m) to 6 feet 8 inches (2.03 m).

**Run and Gun:** In basketball, **run and gun** is a fast, freewheeling style of play that features a high number of field goal attempts that results in high-scoring games.[1][2][3] The offense typically relies on fast breaks while placing less emphasis on set plays.[2][4] A run-and-gun team typically allows a large number of points on defense as well.[4][5]

**I hope I don't have to add these terms often. The articles are taken from Wikipedia, of course, and I do not own anything. **

**That is all for this chapter, folks. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**

**Until next time, FullReverse~**


End file.
